New AzuDaioh Presents The 12 Days Of Christmas
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: A Special Thank You To Everyone Who Was Concerned About Me. Arigato. bows


_**Hi all, as most of you know, I spent some time in the hospital which really sucks, but coming back and seeing how many of you missed me really cheered me up big time, so I am dedicating this fic to everyone who had enjoyed my fics over all these years. And I've to make it an Azu-Humor Parody Of A Classic Christmas Song to show that I've still got it lol…..AR**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**_

_**New Azumanga Daioh Presents: The Twelve Days Of Christmas**_

_**By Anime Rebirth**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

On The First Day Of Christmas My True love gave to Me

A Chiyo in a pear Tree……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Second Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Two Annoying Tomos,

And A Chiyo in a Pear Tree…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Third Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And A Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Forth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And A Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Fifth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

FIVE KAORINS…..

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Sixth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

On The Seventh Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Seven Sakakis-a-Blushing

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Eighth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Eight Madokas-a-Kendoing

Seven Sakakis-a-Blushing

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Ninth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Nine Rachels-a-Braiding

Eight Madokas-a-Kendoing

Seven Sakakis-a-Blushing

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Tenth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Ten Chihiros-a-being normal

Nine Rachels-a-Braiding

Eight Madokas-a-Kendoing

Seven Sakakis-a-Blushing

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On The Eleventh Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Eleven Nyamos-a-sighing

Ten Chihiros-a-being normal

Nine Rachels-a-Braiding

Eight Madokas-a-Kendoing

Seven Sakakis-a-Blushing

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Twelfth Day Of Christmas My True Love Gave To Me

Twelve Yukaris-a-driving (Oh God)

Eleven Nyamos-a-sighing

Ten Chihiros-a-being normal

Nine Rachels-a-Braiding

Eight Madokas-a-Kendoing

Seven Sakakis-a-Blushing

Six Osakas-a-Staring

FIVE KAORINS

Four Jogging Kaguras

Three Screaming Yomis

Two Annoying Tomos

And a Chiyo In a Pear Tree…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And So After That… I broke up with My True Love. (sighs) She should have just given me a gift card or something.

**DA DA DAA DA DA DAA DA DA DAAA DAAA DAAA DAAA!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well I hope you enjoyed my thank you gift to everyone who enjoy my fics, I hope to Continue New Azumanga Daioh Real Soon, So until Then, take care a have a MERRY CHRSTMAS!!!!……Anime Rebirth**_

'_**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!**_


End file.
